1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the drive assembly for an implement such as a rotary mower on a lawn and garden tractor. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to a drive assembly which may be easily re-positioned to assist in the removal and replacement of a drive belt.
2) Related Art
Vehicles such as lawn and garden tractors are often adapted to carry and operate implements such as mower decks. To drive the blade or blades of a mower deck, a pulley and drive belt arrangement is commonly used. The pulley is typically coupled through a drive assembly to a crank shaft or transmission on the vehicle""s power source. Currently the drive assembly is secured to the mower deck in a manner which makes removal and replacement of the drive belt difficult. Typically, the entire drive assembly must be removed from the mower deck before replacement of the drive belt may occur. A great amount of time, effort and labor are involved in removing the entire drive assembly. This leads to preventative replacement of the drive belt before the end of the drive belts useful life. Replacement is typically done when the mower will be out of service for a long period of time, such as during winter months. If removal of the drive assembly were simplified, replacement of the drive belt could occur at the end of the drive belt""s useful life or upon belt failure.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a drive assembly which overcomes most or all of the above-listed disadvantages.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a drive assembly which may be easily repositioned to allow for easy removal and/or replacement of the drive belt.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a method of replacing the drive belt which reduces the amount of necessary labor.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a method of replacing the drive belt which reduces the amount of time the implement must be out of service.
A drive assembly constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention relates to a rotatable drive assembly which includes an input shaft, a gearbox, and rotating drive pulley secured in a first position during operation of the implement. The input shaft transmits power from the vehicle""s power source, through the crank shaft or transmission into the gear box which is connected to the rotating drive pulley to power the drive belt. When the need to replace the belt arises, the entire drive assembly may be rotated or pivoted about a horizontal axis into a second position, thereby allowing the user to easily remove and replace the drive belt.